Voltron: Legendary Defender (Upcoming Seasons)
Voltron: Legendary Defender aired on Netflix on June 10th, 2016. Season 3 Episodes All 16 episodes of Season 3. Each episode runs for 23 minutes. The third season is apparently scheduled to air in September 2017. # The Rise of Lotor Part 1: '''In the aftermath of Zarkon's defeat and Shiro's disappearance, Team Voltron are ready to go their separate ways, however a new enemy rises, elsewhere Shiro find himself in a mysterious void. # '''The Rise of Lotor Part 2: After Shiro have been taken by Prince Lotor, Keith and the rest of the team must hatch a plan to outwit Lotor and save Shiro. # The Lion Roar: ' After escaping Lotor, the team rest at an outpost where Key-Ton, inspired by the Paladins's battle-determining actions during with Zarkon suggests that The Paladins destroyed the Galra empire and end the War immediately by triggering the Lion Roar. #'Inner Swamp: Horrified by his actions, Shiro leaves the outpost and end up in a mysterious and alien Swamp where his fears and doubts are exposed. And Keith and the Paladins learns about being "connecting to the Universe" from two unlikely sources. #'The return of Sendak:' After been reunited, Shiro learns how to control his Lion Roar from Sokka a former member of the Druids, following his advice, Shiro facing an old enemy, Sendak. #'Knowledge or Death:' After leaving the swamp, The Paladins discovered that the Blade of Marmora had fallen to the Galra Empire, forcing Keith and Shiro to recover their alliance and free the rebel group. #'Under the Sea: '''receiving a distress call from Plaxum, The team heads to Queen Luxia's planet only to find out that a new enemy is working under the waters. #'Sticks and Stones: The Balmera is getting attacked by Prince Lotor and a Robeast, however luckily. Voltron goes to the rescue along with a new power for Hunk. #'Spirits of the Forest: ' The Olkari's forests are slowly dying and King Lubos blame Voltron for the devastation, Pidge much figured out how the corruption is spreading. #'Between the Lions:'The Paladins discovered that their Lions can change shape, where Prince Lotor is determined how to control the Black Lion. #'''Return to the Arena: The Paladins goes to an unexpected place, Zarkon's gladiator ring where Shiro must confront his own emotional turmoil to rally the warriors into the ranks of their Alliance. #'Holocaust Part 1:' Team Voltron and their allies makes final preparations for an attack on Holocaust, A work camp but their plans are destroyed when Prince Lotor discovers their whereabouts. #'Holocaust Part 2: '''Shiro, Pidge, Matt, and Lance devise a new plan for escaping the camp, involving Dr. Holt in their plans, while Keith, Hunk and Allura are still trapped at Lotor's Ship. Haggar make an more powerful Robeast to go against Voltron. #'Haggar's Final Spell:' determined to prove her worth to Lotor, Haggar unleashes a deadly Spell that binds her and the Paladins's fates. Meanwhile, Keith and Shiro are starting to get unexpected feelings for each other #'Paint it Black:' Haggar plans a attack on the swamp, In order to save Sam's life, Shiro must make the ultimate sacrifice. Haggar reveals on why she join Zarkon and what led to Zarkon and Alfor to becoming enemies #'Haggar's Venom:Haggar continues enact her deadly plan on the swamp tree. Having lost his powers and the Black Lion destroyed Shiro has given up hope but the rest of the Paladins are not giving up without a fight Season 4 Episodes #'''Zarkon's Return: After get out of his comatose state, Zarkon is even more determined get the Black Lion from Shiro and stop him of disrupting his rule, meanwhile the Paladins discovering new powers and new weapons as well as a new friend. #'Back at the Garrison' # # # # # # # # # # # Category:TV Series Category:Science fiction Category:Upcoming